


To see what others don’t see means to help when none can

by rayrayswimusic



Series: Event Fics [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Yuri's POV, cryingoverspilledvodka, especially about the two "fools", he doesn't want to admit he cares, shifty skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/pseuds/rayrayswimusic
Summary: Maybe he was reading too much into their relationship? Or he guessed...the lack of said relationship.





	To see what others don’t see means to help when none can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryingoverspilledvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverspilledvodka/gifts).



> Hope you like this love! I apologize for how much of a mess this is but I tried something new for me - aka write in Yuri's point of view the whole story :D
> 
> It's fairly short, but I wanted to keep this simple!

What if he said nothing? It wasn’t as if this was something he was responsible for. It definitely was not something that was obvious – no one else was saying anything after all! And it was absolutely not because he  _ cared _ .

_ Mila was an idiot for suggesting that.  _

Viktor and Yuuri were an...eclectic pair. Even though they pretended to be adults a lot, their love-sick behaviour was exhausting, with the constant hugs and Viktor’s tendencies to sing Yuuri’s praises. But that behaviour only highlighted the problem he’d noticed.  _ Unfortunately _ . 

He was definitely no expert on relationships – he was really only close to his grandfather. But, something with Yuuri and Viktor’s budding relationship bothered him. It just felt one-sided almost?

_ Of course the fact that they weren’t technically together yet might say something. _

But the more he watched the idiot couple together, the angrier he got. Viktor’s face lit up each time Yuuri walked into the room. But Yuuri’s expressions were slightly different. It wasn’t something he thought was obvious, but the fact that Yuri himself could see it made him annoyed with Yuuri’s friends who didn’t.

At first he thought maybe it was because that was just Yuuri - awkward and not the best with emotions. But his skating was so full of emotion it almost brought a blush to his own cheeks. 

_ Even if only a fool would use food as a channel for seduction. _

So no, it definitely wasn’t Yuuri’s awkwardness. 

But sometimes he felt that Yuuri didn’t get it. He didn’t seem to grasp how  _ big of a deal  _ it was that Viktor was in the backwater Hasetsu instead of back home. Viktor seemed desperate for even a simple hug from Yuuri, while half the time it was as if Yuuri was oblivious to Viktor’s affections and seemed to only think it as a quirk of Viktor’s.

_ Though, it wasn’t just Yuuri’s fault. Viktor was being unnecessarily obtuse. Yuuri clearly didn’t remember him. _

Yuri was still angry. In part it was due to Viktor forgetting his promise to him, but also Yuri felt disappointed in Yuuri. It wasn’t so much that Yuuri clearly did not remember meeting Viktor, or even Yuri and his dance battle. It was that Yuuri didn’t remember Viktor’s love struck gaze. He didn’t remember Viktor pressing his number into Yuuri’s hand on the back of a business card. He didn’t remember Viktor staring at his phone for hours while listlessly skating back home. Only Yuri remembered these things, and he desperately wanted to not be the only one again. 

And it was because he was angry that he felt just a bit protective. A rejection on Yuuri’s part would send Viktor back home - Yuri’s goal. But that would end Viktor altogether, and if there was one thing he didn’t want, it was to lose the opportunity to beat Viktor himself. 

_ After all, it’s not much of an achievement if it’s by default right? _

But it wasn’t his relationship, he didn’t really care about either of them. Well, he cared a little about Viktor. That was his future coach right? But Yuuri? After last year’s Grand Prix Final?  _ Not so much. _

Unlike the popular belief that his hero was Viktor, it had originally been Yuuri. He had followed Yuuri’s skating since Yuri had begun watching the Junior Grand Prix, even watching reruns of Yuuri’s old competitions. Yuuri had not started off as very impressive, with adequate techniques for his age, but it was the emotion that Yuri saw that struck him. He had been a young boy at the time, but something in the older boy’s skating had captivated him, even as a kid, and each consecutive competition where he’d gotten better and placed higher felt like a small victory to Yuri who continued to watch avidly.

_ He’d been a really cute kid back then. Not that, that mattered or anything! _

But then the previous Grand Prix Final had taken place, and Yuri had excitedly gone and watched his idol’s performance, only to see an utter mess stepping onto the ice for the free skate. He had felt betrayed by the skater, watching fumbled jumps that had been performed flawlessly in previous competitions, and then there was the collapse at the end in a pool of his own tears. Yuri had found himself frozen to his seat, before he forcibly stood up and headed to the bathroom. He had been blind to his grandfather’s hands reaching for him, only focussing on leaving the rink before he somehow managed to get his hands on and throttle Yuuri.

By the time he had pushed his way through the crowd, the line to the bathroom had all but dissipated. However, when he entered, he had heard someone sobbing in one of the stalls. At first he would have simply left had he not heard the distinctive Japanese language. The familiar male voice was one he had easily recognized as well and it had only served to anger him further. How  _ dare  _ Yuuri follow his pathetic performance by loudly breaking down in the bathroom. 

_ It only occurred to him later that maybe Yuuri had been even more devastated over his skate then Yuri. _

Without even thinking, Yuri had found himself lifting a leg and kicking the stall door. Yuuri’s blubbering abruptly stopped before the door was slowly pushed open. Inside, Yuri had seen hastily rubbed cheeks along with glistening eyes. A shaky breath was then followed by Yuuri apologizing.

In some part of his brain Yuri realized that the apology was for being loud in the bathroom, but all his furious mind had come up with was anger over Yuuri’s skating. He knew shouting would lead to nothing good, but when he had screamed at Yuuri, he had to admit that it had felt satisfying. 

He remembered going home and ripping all his posters of Yuuri down, only to then carefully fold them and store them away from sight. Somewhere, underneath his anger, he felt sympathy for the other skater — emotions were a double-edged sword for a skater — a benefit for a performer but also a hindrance. It didn’t help Yuri’s stance of  _ righteous  _ anger, that the banquet later in the evening had been the best one he’d been to and Yuuri had been completely unlike himself. 

Though the revelation that Yuuri was a major Viktor fan, had been one he could have lived without. Nor was the lovestruck look on Viktor’s face something he had desired to see. 

_ But by the time he went home, Yuri had already decided to buy some tape. And maybe a new poster. _

Regardless of how he felt then, Yuri was stuck in the present, accompanied only by his strange notion that Yuuri didn’t get it. He didn’t understand Viktor, and Yuri was terrified about what that would mean.

_ So maybe he would talk to Yuuri.  _

Pulling Yuuri to the side after he had finished skating, he did his best to be as polite as possible. After all this was a sensitive topic. 

“Oi, idiot, we need to talk. Make yourself available after you clean up.”

_ Well he tried.  _

Thirty minutes later, Yuri sat down at the base of the bed he was using in the inn. Hearing a knock at the door before it was eased open, he placed his phone on the side table and sat up from his slouched position. Yuri was unsure if this was the best course of action for him to take, but he didn’t know what else to do. With the competition between the two of them coming closer, Yuri didn’t have that much time. 

He wanted to win fair-and-square, but Yuuri’s behaviour meant there was a chance he’d win without even trying. Viktor’s hurt was obvious to even a fool – Yuuri’s mother had even noticed and had begun to pull Viktor aside from warm hugs and hot tea. Only the fool-in-question had not grasped the issues with his behaviour.

But when Yuuri finally turned around having shut the door behind him, Yuri could see the guilt settling on Yuuri’s shoulders. 

_ Ah, so he’s seen that something is wrong? I wonder what gave it away? The incessant knocking on Yuuri’s door so that Viktor could sleep with him, or the fact that Yuuri’s own sister had taken to Viktor like a moth to a flame.  _

“Sit down Yuuri, before you manage to fall over and damage your family’s well-kept room.” He had to keep this conversation blunt and to the point, or Yuri would become angry too quickly. Best to get straight to the point after all.

“I don’t think you’re good for Viktor. Neither as a student, a friend, or even something more,” he held a hand up at the ensuing interruption, “let me finish my sentence Katsuki, or I might hit you.” Yuri grinned maliciously at the flinch his words elicited from Yuuri.

“I’m not sure what you’re thinking, but you’re not that much of a fool are you? You can see Viktor’s face can’t you? When you enter a room, he literally turns into the effing sun! But you? You are completely different. Don’t you dare lead him on Katsuki, I won’t forgive you,” He crossed his arms as he stopped talking, hoping that Yurui got what he was saying because spelling out the obvious was simply tedious. The blank face he received told him that his message hadn’t come across clearly. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, pulling it out of the hair tie it had been forced into for practice

“He likes you.” His voice was quiet, but to emphasize his point, Yuri raised the volume and fervour of his words. “Viktor.  _ Likes _ . You.” He punctuated the last word by stabbing his finger into Yuuri’s chest. Settling back down, he then continued to speak, “but you don’t seem to return his feelings...at least not in the same way. So if you don’t like him... **end this** or I’ll end it for you.” His glare intensified as he clutched his fists to himself, knowing how much his actions would hurt Viktor if he actually had to involve himself.

Seeing the wide eyes and dropped jaw, Yuri could tell his point had been made. Smoothly standing up, he headed towards the door, only pausing once he had it fully opened. He wasn’t so cruel to leave Yuuri with nothing, it wasn’t his fault for not knowing Viktor inside and out.

“Yuuri, I think you and Viktor could work together, even if you both drive me insane. He’s at the baths right now, but he’ll go walk Makka soon.” Yuri left the room, staunchly ignoring the smirk he could see on Mari’s face where she was just coincidentally sweeping near his room. 

_ Maybe he’d go for a run and practice his skate again – how much more selfless could Viktor want him to be after the impossible task he’d just completed.  _

So, when the week came to a close and he watched Yuuri destroy himself skating to please Viktor – for there was no way that the inspiration was still a katsudon bowl, Yuri knew he’d lost. And as angry as he was, he knew that once he interfered, there was no way he’d have managed to get Viktor to come back to Russia – even if he’d somehow won. There  _ might  _ have been a difference in their skills too.

When the grand prix was complete, Yuri would find it in himself to congratulate the two idiots, but for now, he’d go home and get better. Maybe Viktor would keep his promise then. Maybe...maybe he’d put his posters back up again.

_ It wasn’t as if he was invested in either of them – they were simply a stop in his path to the top of course. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any comments!


End file.
